


Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.

by Dairypie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Movie Night, Pre-particle accelerator, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairypie/pseuds/Dairypie
Summary: KillerVibe Week- Day 5 - Pre-Particle Accelerator“You’ve never seen The Princess Bride?”





	Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this little piece. I wanted to write one of those cliche movie night fics everyone has. And The Princess Bride is one of my favorite movies and Cisco thinks its a good movie to share with girls he likes, so it seems like a good fit. This is mainly just friendship love and fun times. I think their friendship is my favorite part of the relationship. And as long as they stay friends forever, I think my heart will be okay with whatever happens. So far, this has been one of my favorite days of the week, just thinking about their friendship growing from when they first met to now just made my heart swell with ideas and stories. I may write more of these.

The microwave was beeping loudly as Cisco finished the last few things around his apartment. He had cleaned it, somewhat, for the guests he had coming over. Ronnie and Caitlin, his new friends at work. They had accepted him quickly and he really enjoyed spending time with the couple. Everything was pretty great. This evening had come about, after he made a reference to a movie while they were working.

_“You can’t use dark matter particles like that, from the research we have it would be inconceivable to think that you could use to create a ray gun as you say, all of which are fictional” said Caitlin from her computer._

_Cisco leaned on her desk. “You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means.” He said smugly, proud of himself._

_She raised an eyebrow clearly confused. His eyes went wide._

_“You’ve never seen The Princess Bride?” he asked quickly. “No Caitlin, no. You would love it. It has everything.  This is the last straw of me quoting movies and you not getting it. I am going to make you watch movies and improve your life. We will start with The Princess Bride. My house, 8 pm. And Ronnie can come.”_

He had the movie cued up on the TV. He had been watching the menu scroll through clips of the movie over and over. He had popcorn ready in the bowl, some drinks. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. There was a familiar knock at the door, and he hurried to open it. He swung open the door, to only find Caitlin. He tilted his head to the side. “Hey” he said, motioning for her to come in.

“Ronnie came down with a nasty cold.” She replied, removing her coat. “He insisted I come though, he agrees with you that I would like the movie.” Caitlin smiled.

“That’s totally fine” replied Cisco, feeling his heart pick up just a bit. He hadn’t hung out very much with just Caitlin before. “I got everything all cued up, all we have to do is press start.”

Caitlin got settled on the couch, pulling the popcorn to sit beside her. Cisco sat on the other side of the bowl. He had turned the lights down some, before pressing play.

What he learned from this experience is Caitlin asks a lot of questions, rather than watching the movie. He would always pause in between her outbursts. He almost felt like he was the grandfather in the movie.

“Wait! What do you mean he’s dead? You can’t just give us true love and take it away?”

“Caitlin, you just have to wait and see what happens.”

“She can’t possibly marry him!”

“Caitlin”

At one point she grabbed him across the popcorn.

“Do I need to turn the movie off?”

“No…”

Cisco eventually moved the popcorn back to his coffee table, to avoid her spilling it during her outbursts. He realized the way to keep her outburst to a minimum was to let her clutch his arm. Her hands would grow tight around his arm, holding him there. He would just pat her reassuringly. He made a note to not watch horror movies together, at least not right away. They had to work her up there.

Near the end, he caught her crying. Caitlin rarely cried, that much he could tell from her demeanor. He handed her a box of tissues. She sniffed, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose. Cisco couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Cisco, he crossed the world for her, and died and then they still got to be together.” She said through her tears as the end credits rolled. “I never knew movies could be so funny and so touching.”

“This one is one of a kind” he said nodding. “It also by far one of the most quotable movies of all time, in my opinion.”

“This has been a lot of fun” she said smiling “We should do it more.”

Cisco grinned. “Movie nights then?” She could only nod agreeing. “As you wish.” That made her laugh.

And movie nights would continue throughout the rest of their time at S.T.A.R. Labs, even after Ronnie’s death. It was the one thing that stayed a constant in their life, despite everything changing. They would watch The Princess Bride, whenever things got particularly rough, just to lighten the mood. He eventually would buy her the book, and give it to her as a present, to make the world seem a little less heavy. He would only ever share that movie with people he cared about, because now it had become something precious to him and Caitlin.

And whenever she would ask him for something, he would reply “As you wish”.

And Caitlin, she would always laugh and smile. She would just think that he was quoting the movie.

But what he was really saying was ‘I love you’.

 


End file.
